The present invention relates generally to tooth brush devices and, more specifically, to a tooth brush and floss combination device that is provided in adult and children sizes.
While other tooth brush devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. What is needed is a device that provides the benefits of having flossing and brushing equipment and material in a single device that readily enables such aspects of dental hygiene.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a tooth brush and floss combination device that is provided in adult and children sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tooth brush and floss combination device where the child design consists of bristles that are shorter than that of the conventional tooth brush.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tooth brush and floss combination device that provides a handle portion supporting a housing for a floss spool for dispensing the floss.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush and floss combination where the floss is designed to travel through a hole located within a floss spool housing cover and through small posts located on the opposite side of the bristle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush and floss combination where the adult version includes larger size bristles that generally has the same components as the children version.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush and floss combination with a sanitary, spring-hinged cover which may be opened when replacing the floss spool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a storage case for the device that can stand upright to allow drainage so as to protect the device when not in use.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a tooth brush and floss combination device that is provided in adult and children sizes.
The child design includes bristles that are shorter than that of the conventional adult toothbrush and a handle supporting a housing for a floss spool for dispensing the floss. The floss is designed to travel through a hole located within the spool housing cover and through small posts located on the opposite side from the bristles. The adult version has larger bristles. Both provide a stationary sanitary, spring-hinged spool housing cover that is openable for replacement of the floss spool.
A storage case enclosure is also provided to protect the device when not in use and can stand vertically on its bottom end while allowing fluids to drain.
Both adult and child versions consist of a moveable front bristle portion which can be relocated to either the right or left side of the handle by pivoting. The bristle portion of the device is separate from the handle portion and pivots from right to left on a pivot pin. The bristle portion consists of ridges that couple to channels located within the handle portion. When the ridges and channels are coupled, they stay in place until the user changes the position manually by xe2x80x98clickingxe2x80x99 the bristle portion to a left or right position.
My invention provides a dental device comprising: a floss spool comprising spooled floss; a handle portion having a grasping portion and a spool housing for rotatably supporting the floss spool; and a brush member attached to the handle, the brush member having: a first side, the first side having at least two floss posts to receive and retain a length of floss above the brush member as the floss is spooled from the floss spool, and a second side, the second side having brush bristles.
In one embodiment, the spool housing further comprises a hole for guiding the floss from the spool to one of the floss posts.
In one embodiment, each floss post has a guide hole and a retention slot opening into the guide hole such that the floss can be drawn into and secured by the retention slot after having been threaded through the guide hole.
In one embodiment, the brush portion is pivotably attached to the handle portion.
In one embodiment, the brush portion has a first end, the first end having a hole and at least one elongated ridge aligned with the brush portion; the handle portion has: a slot for receiving the brush portion first end; at least one elongated channel positioned transversely on the handle portion adjacent the slot; at least one elongated channel positioned in alignment with the handle portion adjacent the slot; and a hole for aligning with the received brush portion first end hole; the device further comprises a pin for insertion into such aligned holes, the brush portion pivoting about the pin such that the at least one brush portion first end aligned ridge mates with the handle portion at least one aligned channel when the brush portion is aligned with the handle portion, and first such that the at least one brush portion first end aligned ridge mates with the at least one handle portion transverse channel when the brush portion is pivoted to be transverse to the handle portion.
In one embodiment, the brush portion first end has a top side, the top side having a first one of the brush portion first end aligned ridges, and a bottom side, the bottom side having a second one of the brush portion first end aligned ridges; a first one of the handle portion aligned channels mates with the first one of the brush portion first end aligned ridges, and a second one of the handle portion aligned channels mates with the second one of the brush portion first end aligned ridges, when the handle portion is aligned with the brush portion; and a first one of the handle portion transverse channels mates with the first one of the brush portion first end aligned ridges, and a second one of the handle portion transverse channels mates with the second one of the brush portion first end aligned ridges, when the brush portion is pivoted to a transverse position with respect to the handle portion.
In one embodiment, the brush portion has a first and second transverse ridge that align with the first and second handle portion transverse channels when the brush portion is aligned with the handle portion.
In one embodiment, the brush portion pivots approximately 90 degrees in each of two directions from the aligned position with the handle portion.
In one embodiment, the device further comprises an enclosure for storing the device, the enclosure having a first and second portion, the first and second portions being removably attached, the first portion bottom adapted for supporting the enclosure in an upright position, the first portion bottom end having a hole for draining the enclosure.
There is provided a dental device comprising: a floss spool comprising spooled floss; a handle portion having a grasping portion and means for rotatably supporting the floss spool; and a brush member attached to the handle, the brush member having: a first side, the first side having means for receiving and retaining a length of floss above the brush member as the floss is spooled from the floss spool, and a second side, the second side having brush bristles.
In one embodiment, the spool housing further comprises means for guiding the floss from the spool to the means for receiving and retaining.
In one embodiment, the device further comprises means for pivoting tie brush portion with respect to the handle portion.
In one embodiment, the device further comprises means for storing the device upright and means for draining the means for storing.
A dental device is provided comprising: a floss spool comprising spooled floss; a handle portion having a grasping portion and a spool housing for rotatably supporting the floss spool, the spool housing further comprising a hole for guiding the floss from the spool to one of the floss posts; and a brush member pivotably attached to the handle, the brush member having: a first side, the first side having at least two floss posts to receive and retain a length of floss above the brush member as the floss is spooled from the floss spool, each floss post having a guide hole and a retention slot opening into the guide hole such that the floss can be drawn into and secured by the retention slot after having been threaded through the guide hole; and a second side, the second side having brush bristles; and further wherein: the brush portion has a first end, the first end having a hole and at least one elongated ridge aligned with the brush portion; and the handle portion has: a slot for receiving the brush portion first end; at least one elongated channel positioned transversely on the handle portion adjacent the slot; at least one elongated channel positioned in alignment with the handle portion adjacent the slot; and a hole for aligning with the received brush portion first end hole; the device further comprising a pin for insertion into such aligned holes, the brush portion pivoting about the pin such that the at least one brush portion first end aligned ridge mates with the handle portion at least one aligned channel when the brush portion is aligned with the handle portion, and flier such that the at least one brush portion first end aligned ridge mates with the at least one handle portion transverse channel when the brush portion is pivoted to be transverse to the handle portion.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.